Donut Shop
Overview The Donut Shop is found in the Town. It is accessible by driving left from the Prison into the tunnel. It's next to the town's gas station and has a large pink Donut on top of it. Going inside the shop will give you a Donut. Inside there are cases of donuts, and it also has a small drive-thru. There is a desk inside, and behind the desk stands the Programmer of Jailbreak, also known as badcc. Amount of escape routes: 2 (the front door and the drive-thru window). Robbing Procedure To rob the Donut Shop, you must first go to the desk with the register on it. Hold the E prompt for as long as required. When the process is complete, you may receive cash ($750, $900 with the VIP Gamepass). You get $1500 with the Upgraded Duffel Bag and $1800 with VIP & duffel bag. In the 1 Year update it was nerfed for a day and players got only $250 with or without the duffel bag. This was, however, reverted. Cops are notified as soon as you start to rob the Donut Shop, so you'll have to be very quick robbing and getting out of the Donut Shop before a cop arrives. If you get arrested after completing the robbery, you still will get your money. Cash Amounts If you rob the Donut Shop, you will earn: * $750 (Default) * $900 (VIP) * $1500 (Bigger Duffel Bag) * $1800 (Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP Gamepass) Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 7.45.13 AM.png|''The interior of the Donut Shop.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 11.13.18 PM.png|The old NPC of badcc. Badcc.jpg|Badcc in the Alien Update, with the left head showing his name backwards. D64029BD-5369-4F51-A50E-A3D5FB82FDE9.jpeg|''The current NPC of Badcc.'' RobloxScreenShot20190316 200357894.png|The open window of the Donut Shop Trivia * The Donut Shop was added during the June 17th Update, which was also the release of the Dune Buggy. It wasn't until August 6th when you can rob it. * In the Alien Update, the badcc NPC had two heads. The second head is named ccdab. * Before the addition of this and the Shooting Range, the area in which these two locations are currently located consisted of nothing but a black rock. * When it first came out, the Donut Shop was not robbable. * If you look closely at the donut on top of the roof, you can see it has eyes. * The color of the donut on top of the roof changes color seasonally. * When the Donut Shop was added, there were no eyes on top of the "big" donut, but in a later update, eyes were added. * The Donut on top of the donut shop turned blue, as well as having only one eye during the Alien Update. * The drive-thru at the Donut Shop is purely cosmetic and you cannot purchase items/food from there. * The Donut Shop was a highly requested location. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the donut shop NPC "badcc" received a name change to "Badcc". * Prior to The Mega Robbery update, the cash amounts that the Donut Shop gave to players are: $250 (default), $300 (VIP) $500 (Bigger Duffel Bag), $600 (Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP Gamepass). However as of February 17 2019 New Robberies update, these amounts have been tripled. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Money Category:Heists